The Walking Dead
by Deaf Never Die
Summary: If Lee was really an Army commander than a murderer..


The Walking Dead

By Dillan Tervet

In 2014 a virus escapes from a lab…

2 months later in Georgia America, the virus had overrun the city and turned dead people to walkers (zombies) whose bite is infectious as it attacks your brain and kills you then reanimates it as a walker who hunger for flesh. The US Army tried to drop napalm on the infected city but fails as the planes attracted walkers and spread to whole of North America as 6 months later it has overrun the world. North Korea tries to defend the country by killing the people who infected but make it worse because they don't know that one only way to kill a walker is to destroy the brain. And there no point killing yourself if not damaging the brain coz you already got the virus but not active until bitten or die.

1 and half years later a man who was travelling to a safe zone he heard on the radio, then when he was looking at the radio he didn't notice a walker and strike it, he loses control of his car as it veers off road to a ditch and is knocked unconscious as he goes off then on then off, he see a pack of walkers approaching he blacked out. He is called Lee Everett, he awakens to see the ditch empty but sees a body whom is his partner John Hancock he calls to him but he is unresponsive. He groans in pain as his leg is injured by the crash and he climbs out of the car, he arms himself with a M16 rifle with a grenade launcher he got 6 magazines and 5 rounds of grenades and got out 2 mines. Suddenly he spotted a small girl in the forest and shouts "hey you there wait for me I'm armed and can help you but my leg is a mess". The girl immediately turned and ran away. He realises that his shouting is attracting the pack of walkers that passed him before he put the silencer on the rifle because the noise attracts walkers. he see them approaching him he aims and shoots them in the head killing them instantly then he sees his friend beginning to groan, he aims at him with caution he start to walk to him slowly the in all sudden he begin to attack him with a knife thinking Lee as a walker he blocked the knife blow with his rifle and he shouted STOP! I'm not a walker, he stopped and apologised saying I thought you were giving me the chop man. Lee said I know mate but I saw a little girl over there worth giving a look? John said yeah we couldn't leave a little girl to the walkers. Lee agrees and we went to the garden climbed over the fence and we see a tree house we called to the house "we're harmless we are soldiers you can come down. The girl peeks out and immediately screams as a walker comes out of the house, lee shoots it in the head and john said shhh honey you will attract more of them because they are attracted to noise. The girl said sorry. Lee said it ok sweetie. Have you been out on your own? Impressive because that takes toughness. The girl smiles and said my name Clementine. John said ok Clementine let go it is not safe here. They walk to the gate and see a couple of men trying to clear the way for their car and sees us. We approached them, one of them said Soldiers! We're saved! Lee said, whoa not so fast and yes we are soldiers but our base is about 7 miles away near Savannah we found this girl. John said be quiet because walkers are attracted to noise. Lee shouted incoming! Walkers 3o'clock. Quick move the car john helps the man move the car. The car moved out of the way the man said hop on lads' lee and john and clementine jumped on as we see walkers stopped chasing us as they began to eat one of their dead. Lee groans in disgust and mutters I hate walkers. One of the men said my name Shawn Greene and the other one John Cleese and he said I know my name same as the comedy man in Faulty Towers.

Few hours later they arrive at Shawn house his father comes out and greets us and immediately notices lee's leg wound and offer to treat it he accepts and thanks him. My name Hershel Greene and Shawn is my son. Lee says I know he told me and this is a good plot of land well defended, No walkers! Hershel said ha if you told me 45 years ago and I would tell you that you are full of crap and yeah no walkers.

Ok then, I'm done, the house is full but you can sleep at the barn. Lee said thank man, I own you and gave him the mines for protection. Hershel said "thanks man, I know those from World War 2."

F2 apple mines those are! Lethal!

Lee and john said goodbye. They go to the barn and fell asleep. Lee groans as a man says wake up! Lee wakes and sees Clementine outside with a boy whom is the man son. The man said my name is Kenny and my son name Duck. Lee said, ducking or quacking? Kenny said quacking. Duck screamed DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!

Kenny said, told you. Lee said Jeez by the way my name Field Marshal Lee Everett, my mate is Second Lieutenant John Hancock.

John walks by and greets Kenny, Kenny replies back and turned to lee and said are they any more soldiers? Lee said yes, ours base is about 5 miles away near Savannah. Kenny said how the city? Lee said it really bad, it been overrun by walkers, there were nothing we can do about the survivors. It was too risky, even if we go there it is too late because they may be already turned to walkers but a teenager boy aged 14 amazingly escaped from the walkers by covering walker blood that made the other walkers see him as one of them.

Kenny said: awesome, that very clever.

Lee said, yeah that could be our only way to get in undetected.

Suddenly someone cried Help!

Lee said what the? And ran to the scene to see a walker trying to reach Shawn. Another one appears and trying to get over but lee aims and shoots it in the head and the fat walker dies but the other one broke through and bites him in the leg. I immediately shoot it and another walker grabs Duck. I fired my gun but click, realising I'm out of ammunition, lee ran to Duck and pulled him away from the walker and gave him to Kenny and Lee stabbed the walker with a Bowie knife in the head. But Shawn dies from his leg wound, lee went to investigate the wound and he knows that it bizarre to see that Shawn is dead, lee notes that his major leg artery was severed so he bled to death. Hershel saw his son and realises he had died and said No Noooooooooooo! Lee explained to Hershel that he bled to death. Hershel said how? Lee said his major leg artery is severed. John said we have to shoot Shawn in the head to stop him to become a walker. Lee agrees. But Hershel don't and said No! Don't you dare! Lee said it the only way to stop the reanimation of a walker by destroying the brain. Hershel said I know that, just please leave the farm, just go. Get the hell out of here! I will deal with him. Kenny said to lee, you got the lift if you want to Macon.

6 hours later, the truck runs out of fuel. Kenny said: well this as far we go. Lee said then it far enough. The group walked to the main centre and lee looks at the drug store (a fact that it his parents drugstore he keeps it to himself.)

Duck saw a person behind an over turned car and said Look! Kenny was about to call but lee held him back and said Whoa not so fast, we don't know if he a walker or not. Kenny said well we see and called you friendly? Truck ran out of gas! The man was a walker. It turned that that man was with a group of walkers eating a corpse and the other walkers start to give chase but a gunshot was a woman in the drugstore and a walker got Duck and tries to bite him but fails as lee shot him. Duck was covered in mud. Everyone ran to the drugstore and locked the grate gate as walkers tries to reach though. And in the store a moaning woman said when that gate is closed I meant it! We don't know those people, they could be dangerous. Lee said Whoa we're same as you trying to avoid those walkers as same as you. The woman said "don't threaten me!" Lee said I will coz I'm a soldier I will have no choice but to restrain you if you carry on to be a mong. We have kids to protect. The woman whose turn to be Lilly said those things don't care. Kenny said well go to there, you have something in common. Lee said she an asshole

Lilly said don't swear at me! Lee said well you don't have to be a bitch about it. Lilly father Larry said Holy shit one of them is bitten!

Lee said he wasn't bitten! In an aggressive manner. Larry said we have to end this now. Kenny said in my over dead body! Larry said he is bitten! That how you turn. Lee said wrong there 2 ways that and in death. Larry said what you on about? Well if you die no matter if it an accident or ill you will turn unless by destroying the brain that will stop the reanimation. So and we have orders to euthanize people who have a heath conditions. Everyone said what! You were kidding! Lee said no I'm not, it true guys I'm sorry but it too risky. Lilly said Larry got a heart condition he takes nitroglycerin tablets. Lee said what? I'm afraid that's rare now suddenly Larry just starting having a heart attack. Lee said he is exposed to the walker virus. I got to do it man I'm sorry. Lilly said NO DON'T YOU DARE! Lee said shut up! Do you want to bring the walkers up us? Lilly said no and there nitroglycerin pills in the pharmacy as they finished talking. Walkers started banging and lee said everyone stay quiet! 5 mins later the walkers strolled back. Lilly asked lee what your rank? Lee replayed: Field Marshal and John is Second Lieutenant. John said I'm in the pharmacy. He accidently set off the alarm that attracted the walkers again. Forcing the group to leave the drugstore as walker's breaks in. The group arrives to a motel. Lee spots a group of walkers strolling around. Lee said "get down quietly". He sees 2 walkers banging on a door and lee can hear crying in the room. Just in time as a walker rises and walks back to the RV. He sees a door moving and carefully aims but it turns to be Glenn, a boy at the drugstore who was looking for fuel and supplies. Lee said Jesus man. And tell the rest of the group to stay hidden. Glenn explains to lee that in the room was a girl hidden in there. Lee said well that explains the crying we have to rescue her, which means we have to kill the walkers in the area. Kenny and Glenn agree. Lee gives him a silenced pistol and Kenny a Bowie Knife and lee armed himself his favourite weapon, a Samurai sword. And he walked to a walker feeding on a corpse and stabs it in the head and whistles to attract the risen walker and as it approaches, lee stabs it and the others are alerted by the loose brick as it hit the ground as they tries to attack but fails as they was killed by Glenn silenced pistol and knocks the door and asks the lady in the if she alright but she said No go away! Which results that lee thinking a walker is in there he breaks the door down and sees no walker but a wounded lady which was bitten already and was near conversion. The lady asks him if he can end her life rather than be one of those disgusting walkers. Lee accepts and shot her.

Meanwhile john was collecting the dead bodies and set them on fire which releases an awful stinking smell of burning flesh. Lee meets up with Clementine and asks "are you hungry?" she said yeah. Lee said ok I will give you a tuna sandwich. In a minute sweetheart

Clementine said yummy my favourite

Lilly came over and said this motel is a good defensible perimeter but lee disagrees and said Negative, there are bandits in the forest and walkers everywhere so only safe way is to keep moving and find a safe place that far from cities and towns but Lilly said no way I prefer here. Lee said fine stay here and starve or die well you won't die coz you will become a walker anyway, that your choice.

Lilly said: Fine! We go.

Lee said: Wise choice mate.

(As the group get in the truck and set off as they begin to pass the wreck of Lee's Humvee he shouted)

Stop! He ran down and said take this (passing a M2 Browning 50 Cal machine gun Kenny takes it and set it on the truck lee collects some weapons and mines)

He gives Kenny an M27 assault rifle and Five-seven pistol and some grenades. Lee gives the others the same weapons as Kenny.

As a pack of walkers are approaching John spots them and raises the alarm. Kenny said, damn, hurry up lads, a fat walker ambushed lilly and bit her; the group had no choice but to abandon her for safety because she got bitten so the group looked the walkers as they devour her.

5 hours later as they reached the camp.

To lee surprise the camp was deserted as he saw a man lying in a tent, lee rushed to aid but it was dead it got a head wound.

Lee: Something not right!

Lee: Captain!

Captain Schmidt: (weakly) Marshal…

Lee: Schmidt! What happened?

Schmidt: Damn walkers overran us we couldn't hold them back.

Lee: Any Survivors?

Schmidt: Yes…in the weapon storeroom…urrgh… Im bit.

Lee: Chill its ok.

Schmidt: (groaning and panting) another thing… we found the cure.

Lee: what was it?

Schmidt: it was goddamn vinegar!

Lee: no way!

Schmidt: Pleasure working with you…..

Lee: Schmidt! NO!

John: Its time Marshal.

Lee: time for what?!

John: easy lee, he bitten and it won't be long before he comes…

Undead Schmidt: (roars and attempt to bite lee but fails as john puts him down).

(the roar from Schmidt attracts nearby walkers strolling)

Kenny: Walkers! (mounts on the 50cal and mows them down).


End file.
